


A World Within These Walls

by raining13



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raining13/pseuds/raining13
Summary: After the destruction of the Devil's Casino, King Dice decides that, for once, he won't just be a "good-for-nothing lackey."





	A World Within These Walls

"What is it, Dice?" the Devil growled. The smoke from his cigar seemed to fill the room, and on a business day, King Dice would have enjoyed the scent.

But today was not a business day, nor was tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. It wouldn't be a business day for a long time.

"Sir, forgive my intrusion, but I have to discuss something important with you," said the dice-headed manager. The Devil peered up at King Dice, who's jacket was ripped and torn, and he immediately noticed that his head had a large chunk of it missing. The Devil was worse for wear, of course, sporting a broken horn and arm, and the ice pack atop his head only added insult to injury. The King couldn't help but grimace at his boss's wounds.

"And  _what_ , pray tell, is important enough to discuss when I specifically told you  _not to bother me?!_ " King Dice winced at the Devil's tone, but was surprised when the demon began to cough and wheeze. After a few moments, the Devil settled back down again, and King Dice continued.

"It's...about my-  _the_ contracts," he said. The Devil's eyes immediately narrowed.

" _What_ about your contract?" he growled. King Dice found he couldn't look the Devil in the eye.

"Cuphead and Mugman got a contract for every debtor they defeated."

" _So?_ "

"That includes me an' the court."

" _And?!_ "

He looked the Devil in the eye this time.

" _And_ , they burned everyone's contracts when they left, correct?" The Devil looked as though he were going to counter King Dice's argument yet again, but his face morphed into that of horrified realization.

"Th-That's correct," he breathed. "Wh-What's your point?" King Dice grinned.

"The  _point_ is, they burned mine, too," he continued. "They left without a single contract."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"It's over, boss," King Dice chuckled. "I'm free. The entire court's free. We have our souls back."

" _You must be joking!_ " the Devil yelled. " _You need me! Why, if you hadn't made a contract with me in the first place-_ "

"I'm not some poor old kid anymore," King Dice countered. "Thought you would've realized that by now."

" _You wouldn't quit! You're my right-hand man, aren't you?! Without that title, you're nobody!_ "

King Dice chuckled. "But that's where you're wrong." His smile grew wider, his confidence growing. "I'm still King Dice, aren't I? Y'know, the Devil's  _good-for-nothing lackey?_ "

The Devil fell silent, his eyes widening in anger.

"Face it, you lost me, boss," said the die. "But I can't really call ya 'boss' anymore, now can I?"

" _YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME, BOY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SAD, HELPLESS-_ "

King Dice shut the Devil's office door one final time, and he heard his former boss go silent on the other side.

"Goodbye, boss," he muttered.

In his pocket was his contract. The cup brothers had never taken it, never tossed it into the flames. He had had it all along, it had always been within arms reach, waiting there for him to take it. He looked back up at his crumbling Casino one more time, admiring the broken light bulbs that had once spelled out "The Devil's Casino," the glimmering golden doors that beckoned him back inside, back to his old life where he was happy, and finally to the glow that the Casino seemed to give off, bidding him farewell.

He stood above the flames of Hell, looked back at his old home once more, before he tossed the parchment that was his contract into the fire. The flames grew a little, gobbling up the ashes, before returning to their normal size, leaving nothing of the paper but a cloud of smoke.


End file.
